catscratchfandomcom-20200223-history
Big Eyed Bunny
"Big Eyed Bunny" is an episode of Catscratch from season 1. Characters Present * Mr. Blik * Gordon * Waffle * Hovis * Human Kimberly * Sachiko * Mr. Fuzzy Pants Summary When Kimberly gets a new best friend, Gordon becomes jealous and lets him out, to immediate regret. Plot Synopsis Human Kimberly gets a new pet rabbit named Sachiko. As Gordon sees the love and affection she gives it, he instantly becomes jealous. At night, he decides to let the rabbit go. As he is sneaking back home, he sees a pile of cloth laying in the driveway after Mr. Blik hit it and mistakes it for the rabbit. The three of them try to replace the rabbit by making replicas, but their attempts fail, so they decide to go down to the 24 Hour Pet Shop. They buy a disfigured rabbit in hopes of replacing Human Kimberly's rabbit. However, one of them accidentally makes a loud noise, causing the rabbit to go on a rampage. The next morning when Human Kimberly comes over, she tells them that the rabbit was never killed - he was sent back to the farm. She then sees the disfigured rabbit and takes it in, giving it as much affection as she did her old rabbit. Replacement Rabbits When Waffle approaches Blik and Gordon as "Bunny-Cat Sachiko", Blik gets the idea to just build a new bunny, resulting in various pseudo rabbits. ' From a used washcloth and a bunny ear headband' Blik dresses the "dead carcass" up to make it look normal again, but due to lack of believability with so little supplies, he (as in Gordon and Waffle) gathered more supplies to more accurately resemble Sachiko. From cotton, bailing wire, two eggs, a bicycle pump and black licorice With new supplies, Blik constructed an updated phony Sachiko for the plan. Sadly, one of the two eggs used for the eyes falls out and cracks, displaying the unstability of the design. Don't lose hope though, as Blik is just getting started. From duct tape, baby food, a tweed sports jacket and twelve toupees The newer set of rations leads to a bunny puppet on strings, controlled by Mr. Blik. This model however didn't go well with either Waffle or Gordon. Waffle remarks that it resembles something that bit him once in his sleep, and it plain didn't sit right with Gordon at all. From four buckets of chicken, a caftan, potting soil and heavy cream Replica four is a remote controlled plush bunny. It looks nearly identical to Sachiko, but unfortunately doesn't move like him. When Blik presses the "hop" button it blasts to the roof and combusts, leaving little to no trace behind. Winded by all the construction, Blik requests a new plan. From Hovis, two balloons, tape, fabric, rope and fuzz The new plan was to dress Hovis up as the bunny. This idea was ultimately scrapped on the grounds of Hovis' refusal to hop. The cats later went on to purchase a real rabbit instead, and Hovis was left to get rid of the evidence of Sachiko's "death". Continuity * This is the first appearance of Human Kimberly's school project bunny, Sachiko. * This is the first appearance of the 24 Hour Pet Shop. * They never blamed Waffle. Trivia *It seems Blik is talented at sowing, as he replicated Sachiko as a plush toy, despite not even having seen the bunny. *Blik is, in his own words, too nice to go to prison. * Waffle is probably a thief now, as we see him sneak himself a newt from the 24 Hour Pet Shop. Unless Blik covered him with the purchase of the new bunny. Errors * Gordon's eyes disappear for a few frames when Gordon rants to Waffle about Sachiko's adorable eyes. *When Gordon is distraught watching Kimberly and Sachiko frolic, it is bright daytime. But after Waffle helps widen Gordon's eyes, causing him to fall out the window, it is suddenly late night. *Due to what seems to be an editing error, the shot of Hovis dressed up as a bunny was shown for a split second in "Scaredy Cat", but this error is only seen in American broadcasts. *When Blik puts his arms down as he asks his brothers' opinion on the 2nd rabbit replica, a small arch can be seen behind his arm for one frame. *When Blik states "I'm just gettin' started!", his mouth disappears for one frame and his eyes disappear for two frames. *While observing pseudo rabbit #4, Waffle's tail is missing it's stripes and both his ears seem to have stripes. *Gordon's tail is miscolored as white when the trio were scoping out Hovis wearing bunny apparel. Soon after, the layer that Gordon's mouth is on overlaps the orange patch around his left eye. *Blik incorrectly refers to the 24 Hour Pet Shop as "The 24 Hour Pet Store". *When the 24-Hour Pet Shop Owner holds a hand out for the payment, the hand that was over Mr. Fuzzy Pants disappears, revealing a misdrawn anatomy. *When Mr. Blik states Kimberly knows nothing of the ordeal, his eyes disappear after he shook his head. *Kimberly's hair isn't shaded correctly when she greets Gordon on the doorstep. *When Gordon confesses, his eyes overlap on a previous frame. *When Mr. Fuzzy Pants first sees Kimberly, the space between his arms and legs are colored in. Then the space between his buckteeth are colored in as Kimberly carries him home. *When Blik playfully pushes Gordon at the end, the space between Gordon's body and his arm is colored in. *On the last shot, Waffle is seen with four fingers instead of three. Cast Wayne Knight as Mr. Blik Rob Paulsen as Gordon/Person #2 Kevin McDonald as Waffle Maurice LaMarche as Hovis/Person #1/Worm Creature/Pet Shop Owner Liliana Mumy as Human Kimberly Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:2005